User blog:Lobsterpwn36/Dead Space: Rebirth
'Rebirth' Chapter 1: An Important Decision Taking place while Isaac is on his way to find Daina.. Located on the sprawl (Titan). Isaac was on his way to find Daina, a mysterious woman who had contacted him and told him she wanted to help him, when he got a call on his rig, it was Stross. Stross warned Isaac he needed to come with him to destroy the marker. Diana however had warned Isaac that Stross was a psychopath, so Isaac disregarded his message. Isaac needed to find a medpack because he was nearing the verge of death. He scavenged a medpack and his health increased. He saw 2 brutes and blasted away with his force gun, dismembering them completely. Isaac was concerned and worried though, he had no idea who this Daina person was anyway. He pondered his situation and decided to not follow Diana’s route. He didn’t want to take the chance of her being from EarthGov, one of Tiedman’s men or possible, some crazy unitologist wanted him to build a marker or convert into a necromorph. He knew it would be dangerous to go on his own, but he thought it would be better than risking it with Daina. Chapter 2: Things Got Worse He started going difference directions, then the locator with Daina’s route provided. His dementia was getting worse and he kept seeing violent hallucinations of his dead girlfriend, Nicole. He blamed himself for Nicole’s death and he has been plunged into a world of sorrow even since he found out his beloved Nicole was lost forever. He kept striding forward, desperate to find an escape. He saw a stalker, he zoomed in his seeker rifle and killed it. He kept moving; a large group of pages and crawlers sprinted at him. He beheaded the crawlers with his pulse rifle and used the explosive sacs they have as body’s to throw at the packs. The remaining packs and crawlers he finished off with a line-gun. Chapter 3: A New Hope He kept running forward through the sprawl dismembering spitters, lurkers, stalkers, brutes and everything in between. He was almost out of hope, wondering if he should try to find Diana after all. Out of luck, he got up and looked up to his left. There was a woman walking his way. He didn’t know who it could be, “Was it Diana?” Isaac asked himself. Isaac thought her beauty was majestic and then lost his train of thought as a puker walked up behind her, “Noooo,” Isaac screamed as he whipped out his line gun and shot the puker, barely missing her saving her life. She rushed over to Isaac, grateful. “My name is Ellie,” she said. They talked and enjoyed each other’s company. They soon fell in love. Chapter 4: A Fork in the Road Ellie was in p-sec until her crew was killed, she was devasted and she was trying to find an escape to the sprawl like Isaac. They roamed the sprawl together, hope in their hearts. They were walking one day when an ubermorph came upon them. The ubermorph can regenerate its limbs so it is impossible to kill. They struggled, panicing, running endlessly until they came across a window leading out to deep space. They pushed the ubermorph out of the window. The upermorph floated out into deep space, his fate left unknown when Ellie and Isaac came across a new problem. They were lost. There were 2 main directions they could head to but they had no idea where to go. They instinctively went right, hoping it was a fine turn to make. They staggered on, walking into oblivion of misery whichever turn they took. Chapter 5: A Grim Transformation Ellie went to go scavenge for some supplies and Issac takes a nap with some deployed mines around him. The rest was essential in order to carry on the treacherous journey. Meanwhile, Ellie went to scavenge some supplies but couldn’t find any. While looking for supplies she used up all of her ammo on necromorphs she came upon. Having no ammo rendered her completely defenseless. Her guest quickly turned desperate. She decided to run back to Issac and wake him up to get some ammo from him or at least have him protect her. She started to turn when a slasher’s blade pierced her in the back. She was plunged into a sharp jolt of pain that she had never felt before in her life. She died instantly and fell lifeless to the floor. She laid there, dead, for several minutes until an infector came upon her and turned her corpse into a necromorph. The vile deformed creatures that she’d been fighting all this time, that killed her! As she awoke undead and underwent the painful transformation into a Necromorph, she fell into an onslaught of horror and misery. She changed drastically after that, but somehow some of her memory remained. She still remembered Issac and still loved him. She feared he would look at her as this awful being and kill her not knowing any better. Her mind remembered nothing but Issac. Chapter 6: Dismul Her body ached and she was filled with despair as she sadly pondered how she would soon need to eat. Would she become like every other Necromorph soon, feasting on humans? Would she become a ruthless horrid killer running around the sprawl looking desperately for any human to feast on? Would her memories of Issac fade with time? Would there be no Ellie left, just a disguisting, gruesome, nameless, Nechromorph? She felt sick to her stomach. She couldn’t come to terms with the fact she was no longer a human, she was now a remorseless wicked Necromorph. She sat feeling empty and forsaken. She then thought maybe, possibly she could be a nice Necromorph. She could just not be like any other Necromorph. She didn’t know if her mind would be capable of thinking like this any longer. She didn’t have any idea when she would loose all memory, emotion and just become a mindless freak. She feared becoming a brainless, deformed killer, but wouldn’t anyone? Chapter 7: Issac Meets Ellie She thought she should go and see Issac the love of her life, hoping maybe he would tell it was her and they could somehow make it work. Ellie couldn’t start to give up on this love they had together. Ellie stumbled to where Issac was sleeping. She couldn’t get too close to him because of the mines he had set. He woke up eventually and saw her standing right in front of him. He was about to shoot it but noticed it wasn’t attacking him at all. He set off the mines and walked closer to it. The who was actually Ellie, and she made a waving gesure and moaned. Issac thought the moan sounded a tiny bit like something he had heard before. He stared at the Necromorph and saw his eyes. “Oh my gosh,” he exclaimed, “it’s you, Ellie it is you!” Ellie moaned. Issac new that meant yes. Issac hugged her (never having dreamed of hugging a Necromorph before). Issac got a gash in his back because of the hug, given that her hands are basically long blades. He didn’t care though, he was too busy with all his other thoughts. He suddenly broke into tears. He was horribly sad that his ultimate love had become this wretched creature. Most people would never be able to have love for a Necromorphy, but Issac could. Even though she was a foul beast, their incredible bond was inseperable. He still loved her with all of his heart and soul. He knew that even if there was only the smallest fragment of Ellie inside of it which there was, that he loved and cherished it. Chapter 8: Eternal They worked on learning their own sort of sign language they could use to communicate. The love they shared was as powerful as ever and they enjoyed every second of it. Ellie ate food that Issac prepared and took no part in the killing of innocent humans. Her mind was wearing him down, sadly. She started feeling the need to feast on humans. She could restrain herself from Issac but would have to have one human a day to hold her over. Days went on and Issac knew her mental capabilities were decreasing and there was no stopping the process. She was a Necromorph. Issac knew that this love couldn’t go on like this forever. Then he knew that he had to do. He explained to Ellie how he needed her to kill him so he could get infected and he could become a Necromorph. This way they could live together eternally. She agreed and even though it hurt her more than it probably did him. She killed him to preserve their relationship. Soon enough an infector came by and infected his corpse that turned him into a Necromorph. He resurrected as a vile, grim Necromorph. They loved each other and the love they shared was great. Eventually both of their minds got to the lowest point and they became the very thing they feared and despised. Even though the tale is tragic, the rest of their time as Necromorphs wasn’t as bad as you would imagine. This was because there was still one thing their minds were capable of processing: it was love. The End! …at least for now. Category:Blog posts